


Won't Be Spilled

by woutjepierens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Harry is a cute little munchkin, Harry just wants a tattoo really, I think there'll be some smut, I'm Sorry, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis is a barrista, Louis just wants to jump around in the mud, M/M, Oh, and Harry doesn't want him to mess his allstars up, and slips all the time, and spills literally everything, basically the entire thing is a mess, because im pretty sure this fic is shit lmaO, because who doesnt, but im not sure because i cant plan for shit, but well, harry likes the 1975, how to tag, i cant tag for shits, idk - Freeform, im not even sure itll come back in the fic, in advance, its just larry with side ziam and then niall just kind of there but bae af, just creating the setting and stuff, liam as the boss, like always really, niall as the cleaner who doesnt clean, okay have fun reading, probably overdone but idc tbh, side Ziam, so basically this is just mushy af, so not too much of that but a lill bit for sure, that he likes the 1975 isnt important or anything, this is just cliche af, you can see that honestly, zayn as louis' pal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woutjepierens/pseuds/woutjepierens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis spills more coffee than he sells and Harry just really wants a butterfly tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Spilled

"Lou, what's this, like the seventh time you've spilled coffee today?" Niall whines. Louis shrugged, deciding not to comment that he was quite sure it was already the eight. Business wasn't booming, because the coffee shop was a little too far away from everything and the coffee not good enough to get people to come despite the inconvenient spot. Because of that, they couldn't really afford any mistakes, let alone an employee spilling more coffee than he sold.

Lou mostly blamed Niall, who had taken the job of cleaning but mostly sat around all day, because the floor was always filthy enough to make him slip but he also partly blamed Liam who bought interior that always caused Lou to stumble. And maybe, like Liam tells him, he should after two years know the place enough to not make the same mistakes daily but Louis is a distracted person with a lot of things on his mind and he know he should be focusing but then he's focused on focussing and not on not making any mistakes and honestly it's all just so confusing. 

And, he reasons to himself, if Niall were a good cleaner he would be glad to have something to do. But Niall isn't a good cleaner and as Lou sends his customer away with a latté and a smile he turns around to tell Niall about a football match that was on the tellie yesterday and, as honestly could have been expected, he slipped. Again. For the ninth time in one shift. 

Niall giggles and Louis looks at the blonde haired boy for a moment, wondering how Niall could still find it funny to see him slip after so many times. Louis looks down at his white converse and sighs because he knew that he shouldn't have put them on for work but he had spent all night watching Disney films and then he had slept through his alarm so he had to hurry to get to the coffee shop in time so he had thrown on the first things he'd seen. 

So now he was at work, wearing the clothes he'd worn when he'd went to the pub two days ago with Zayn (whom he had met in college), looking undeniably gorgeous because let's be real, he hadn't spent all that money on this denim jacket for nothing, but that did not take away that Louis was really worried about spilling anything on his clothing. To be clear, Louis is a slob in absolutely everything, with the only exception being his clothing. His motive had, after all, always been "Be a mess, but don't look like one."

So maybe he had not kept to his motto at all times, breaking it mostly at times like this. But then, he reasoned, he couldn't really do anything about it. He was the one spilling the coffee, true, but he'd gotten his balance genes from his parents so logically this wasn't his fault at all.

This reasoning, however, does not mean Louis doesn't worry when he looks down at his white allstars (or, supposed-to-be-white-allstars because there were coffee splashes all over), until he has a brilliant idea. He'll have to wait until his shift is over, because even though Niall wouldn't hestitate to let him take a short break Louis knows Niall is shit at selling. It would just be Lou's luck that some millionaire business man would take just that moment to buy a coffee in their shop. And then Niall would ask the man what tea the man wanted even though they don't sell tea and then the man wouldn't want to give them a hundred thousand pound cheque. So Louis decides to carry out the plan after his shift.

Sadly, no millionaire stops by during the rest of his shift. During the two hours till the end of his shift, precisely one person came in. Asking for directions to a library located in the other side of the city. Sometimes Lou wonders why he keeps this depressing job, that is, until he reminds himself that he's allowed to eat and drink anything he wants during his shifts. And then there's Niall, who never does anything, but who is good company and always manages to make him laugh. 

As soon as his shift is over he pats Niall on the head. Carefully watching his step Louis steps from behind the cash register, crosses the shop and enters the pouring rain from the open door. He turns around and looks at Niall, who is moaning about actually having to do something. He grins to himself, knowing that the only reason Niall is even able to keep the job is because he and Liam grew up next door from each other. He turns around again and looking around he finds what he's looking for and a terrific grin crosses his face. This was exactly what he'd been thinking of.


End file.
